1. Field of the Invention
The inventions disclosed and taught herein relate generally to deep sea mining; and more specifically related to a deep sea mining riser and lift system for mining and producing solids including seafloor massive sulfide (SMS) deposits.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seafloor massive sulfide deposits, or SMS deposits, are modern equivalents of ancient volcanogenic massive sulfide ore deposits or VMS deposits. SMS deposits are currently forming in the deep ocean around submarine volcanic arcs, where hydrothermal vents exhale sulfide-rich mineralizing fluids into the ocean. SMS deposits are laterally extensive and are comprised of a central vent mound around the area where the hydrothermal circulation exits, with a wide apron of unconsolidated sulfide silt or ooze which precipitates upon the seafloor. Recent finding show that SMS fields have a typical size of about 500 meters wide by 1000 meters long by about 10 to 20 meters deep in a very rugged seafloor terrain. The water depth also ranges from 1,500 meters to 2,500 meters.
Economic extraction of SMS deposits is largely in the theoretical stage, the biggest complication being the extreme water depths at which these deposits are forming. Thus, there remains a need for a deep sea mining riser and lift system for mining and producing solids, such as seafloor massive sulfide (SMS) deposits.
The inventions disclosed and taught herein are directed to improved systems and methods for a deep sea mining riser and lift system for mining and producing solids including seafloor massive sulfide (SMS) deposits.